The Fell Santa
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Two Winter units have fallen ill, and the other Winter units have to take care of them. But who will deliver the presents to the other Heroes? Why none other than... Grima?


Why?

So many why questions?

Why did that moronic Exalt and Dark Mage dress so poorly for the winter? Why were the Exalt's sister and his foolish vessel the only ones, out of the hundreds of worms in the army, playing nurse to the sick morons? Why was he wearing this unnecessary red coat? Most of all...

Why was he, the Fell Dragon, the one who was chosen to deliver the presents?

These were the questions Grima kept asking himself as he left the gifts near the two Fae's pillows and exited the room. The worst part was that he knew exactly why he was chosen to hand out the gifts. Grima counted himself fortunate that he only had to deliver presents to dragonkin. Thanks to his Ward Dragons, he could go inside any of the dragons' rooms without immediately waking them up to blast away whatever intruder decided to invade their territory. When the two users of the Naga tome realized he had this skill, he was given an ultimatum. ' _Damn Naga. Damn her worshipers. I will get them back for this..._ '

Next were the Myrrhs. When he entered their room, he mentally reprimanded the sleeping costumed girl. ' _The harvest festival is over spawn._ ' Nevertheless, he dug through the Sack o' Gifts to get both presents. What was even in one of them anyway; candy? The wrapped box did smell sweet. It didn't matter. If that's what the spawn wants, fine. Grima left the boxes by their pillows and proceeded to the next room.

"Oh Robin. Good evening. I thought Chrom was giving out the presents." Grima glared at worm who mistook him for his winter vessel's counterpart. "Grima? Oh sorry! Still, why are you...?" Seemed like the one talking was Corrin. Well, Grima didn't want to answer. The sooner he can deliver these gifts to the dragons, the sooner he could return to his room and forget this night ever happened. Just as he was about to leave, he realized that it was Corrin, the male half spawn that forgot his dragonstone back in his home world, he was talking to.

Grima took out two boxes from the Sack o' Gifts and forced them onto the spawn's hands. "One's for your spawn." Grima went on his way.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to tell Kana to give her thanks tomorrow." Not like he needed or wanted it.

Speaking of Kana, the male counterpart and his mother were next.

"Robin? But I just saw you tending to Tharja."

Just keep moving.

"Could you do me a favor Robin and put this gift by Eirika's bed?"

Don't acknowledge them.

"Grima, you know you're not an axe unit, right?"

He growled at the Summoner. "How is this oversized bag an axe?!"

"Grima!? What's your endgame!? What do you plan to do with that Sack o' Gifts!?"

"Oh, sorry Grima. Guess I'll put this in Eirika's room myself."

"Beats me. I'm still figuring out why First Bite is a lance and Giant Spoon is an axe."

"I don't have time for this." He moved past them all and soon arrived at Kana and Corrin's room, opening the door without concern.

"Robin," Corrin whispered. She was lying in her bed, and Kana was asleep in the other. "I wasn't aware that you would be the one visiting tonight."

He scowled.

"Oh, my apologies Grima." Corrin then snickered. "I'd never imagine you would," she covered her mouth with her fist. "wear something like that!"

How dare she!

"Sorry, sorry. It's just- Pfft!- It's just so- Ow!"

While Corrin was graciously thanking him for delivering her gift, Grima left Kana's present next to his pillow. ' _Rejoice spawn, for_ _my opinion of you is now higher than that of your mother's._ '

"Sorry for laughing, but you didn't have to hit my face." Grima left the room feeling a bit accomplished. Now for under-dressed Corrin, the other Corrin that forgot his dragonstone, Corrin in a dress, and crossdressing Corrin. Good thing that they were the next two doors beside this room.

Grima handed over the presents to the males without much difficult and avoided conversation with them.

The two females had their presents chucked at them for laughing.

He stomped his way to the next room. "Grima." He stopped at the half-dragon that came over to him. "I heard that...you were the delivering presents... to us dragonkin. Do you... mind if I take mine now?" Sure. This saved him time. He took out the present for her and walked away. He heard Sophia say, "Thank you..."

He opened up the door to the next dragon.

"You dare to enter without my permission?"

"Quiet Risen king. I have a job to do, nothing more." Grima dropped the present haphazardly.

"As if I have a use for such a frivolous piece of garbage."

"Hmph. A walking corpse like you talking back to me, the Fell Dragon. Be grateful that you're another dragon's puppet." He departed and slammed the door shut to Garon's room.

"I see you paid a visit to Garon."

"Ninian." The dragon hybrid was the other one who was handing out gifts. Judging from her bag, she wasn't anywhere near done. Not that he cared. Grima reached into the Sack o' Gifts and pulled out the boxes for Ninian and her bridal self.

"Oh, silly me. I should've taken these earlier when we were dividing the work." She took the gifts from his hands. "Well, I best not keep both of us waiting. I'm glad to run into you tonight. Have a happy winter festival!" She left cheerfully, while Grima scoffed and went down his own route.

He loathed the fact that he had to visit these four next. He entered with much reluctance.

"Grima," she said neutrally. He refused to acknowledge their presence. He placed the five presents in a pile and quickly left the room of the Voice of Naga, her counterpart who didn't know how to dress, and her two younger selves.

Two more to go. The end was almost near.

"Hey Grima." Oh good. Another came to him. "I heard from Robin and Chrom that you were delivering presents. Ninian didn't have mine, so do you?" He handed over the boxes belonging to the Shepherd's spawn and her harvest festival counterpart. "Alright! Thanks Grima. Wow, that never stops being weird to say." Just as quickly as she arrived, Nowi left.

Grima walked his way to his room and knocked at the room next door. It opened to reveal his vessel's female counterpart.

She gave him a condescending smirk. "How utterly shameful. To think that one like me could be reduced to such an pitiful role. I don't know whether to laugh or feel embarrassed."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, I do believe that words will never be enough to express my amusement. Now hand it over." He forcefully gave the present over to Grima. "Have a merry winter festival, as they say. Ha!" She shut the door in his scowling face.

Grima turned around and went inside his own room. He reached inside the Sack o' Gifts and pulled out the last present box. he placed it in the corner of his room, discarded the bag randomly, and went into slumber to get the night over with.

In the early hours of the morning, Grima awoke to annoying yells.

"Happy winter festival to you too, Greema!"

"Greema, thank you for the shiny stone!"

"Thank you Grima. I love your gift."

"Trick or treat- er, merry winter festival Grima!"

"Papa told me you gave me my present. Thanks!"

"My Mama said to say thank you for the gift, so thank you Grima!

"Thank you so much Gri-Gri!"

"Gri-Gri, your present is better than a beach day! Thank you!"

"Merry winter festival! Let's have a lot more Gri-Gri!"

As the small spawns swarmed him, Grima could only glare at the other dragonkin standing outside his door with those smiles and smirks that were begging for him to let loose Expiration.

Unfortunately, that would hurt the little ones. Damn Ward Dragons.

And why was he still wearing the red coat!?

* * *

 **Happy Holidays**


End file.
